lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
FALLACIOUS ELECTROMAGNETIC FIELD
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) September 24, 2015 Although the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement confirmed Newton's third law of instantaneous action-reaction in the fundamental action at a distance of the well-established laws of nature involving electric and magnetic forces, today many physicists influenced by the excellent math of the invalid Maxwell’s equations and of the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) believe incorrectly that the wrong Maxwell’s fields are just physical fields produced by charged objects. So, writing in Google “Fallacious electromagnetic field” one reads a large number of articles which do not describe the fallacy of electromagnetic equations but a dogmatic correctness of fields, connected with other fallacious fields of false strong interactions. For example in the “Electromagnetic field-WIKIPEDIA” one reads the following dogmatic ideas: “An electromagnetic field (also EMF or EM field) is a physical field produced by electrically charged objects. It affects the behavior of charged objects in the vicinity of the field. The electromagnetic field extends indefinitely throughout space and describes the electromagnetic interaction. It is one of the four fundamental forces of nature (the others are gravitation, weak interaction and strong interaction).” ' '''Historically', in 1785 Coulomb discovered his well-established law of the electric force Fe acting at a distance r between two charges q1 and q2 given by Fe = Kq1q2/r2 Later (1820 ) Ampere published his law of the magnetic force Fm acting at a distance by using two parallel wires carrying currents. The experimental fact, as first studied by Ampere is that the two parallel wires are attractive to each other. If we reverse one current, the fore becomes one of repulsion. In this case the expression involves no mention of a vector B of the magnetic field introduced by Faraday. The forces are modified if either the current magnitudes or the relative positions of the conductors are changed. So there is a difficulty in discussing this problem. In a simple case of an electric dipole moving with a velocity u which forms an angle φ with the separation r of the charges (+q) and (-q) the magnetic force Fm under the application of the Ampere law is given by Fm = kq2sinφu2/r2 Here k = μο/4π = Κ/c2 as found by the experiments of Weber (1856). However in difficult problems for the calculation of the magnetic force we need to use the vector B = Fm/qu. Here we avoid to use the wrong concept of the magnetic field B introduced by Faraday (1832), because it did much to retard the progress of physics . Instead, we use the vectors E = Fe/q and B = Fm/qu of the electric and magnetic intensities respectively. Moreover, in general, for describing the magnetic interaction between two moving charges without using the vector B you can read my paper NEW LAW OF MAGNETIC FORCE based on the planes formed by the velocities of charges and the distance r between the moving charges. On the other hand, in 1832 Faraday introducing his wrong concept of magnetic field (B) published the induction law in which the so-called electromotive force EMF is given by EMF = W/q = dΦ/dt where Φ is the magnetic flux Φ = BS . In this explanation of the induction we clear that B is not the invalid concept of the Faraday field. ( See my "[http://lefteris-kaliambos.wikia.com/wiki/REVIEW_OF_THE_FARADAY_FIELD Review of the Faraday Field]" ). Instead it is the magnetic intensity with the vector B = Fm/qu used for the simple calculation of the magnetic force of the Ampere law under the fundamental action at a distance confirmed by the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement. '''However it is well known that Faraday for the explanation of his induction law abandoned the well-established laws of Coulomb and Ampere involving electric and magnetic forces acting at a distance. Instead, he introduced the wrong concept of field. Faraday imagined that the space surrounding the magnet and the coil was in a state of tension like stretched rubber bands and he called these bands “lines of force”. Note that later Neumann (1845) discovered experimentally that the magnetic induction is consistent with the magnetic force of the Ampere law. On this basis Neumann discovered experimentally that the so-called motional EMF occurs when in a xy system a conductor of length l is parallel to y and moves with a velocity u = dx/dt. In this simple case the magnetic force Fm = quB is parallel to l. Therefore EMF = W/q = Fml/q = (Fm/q)l = (quB/q)l = Bul This equation also can be written as EMF = W/q = Bul = Bldx/dt = BdS/dt = dΦ /dt Since Faraday found also that (BdS)/dt = (dB/dt)S We may write (Fm /q)l = (dB/dt)S Or in differential form one can write (Fm/q)dl = (dB/dt) dS That is, the Faraday magnetic induction, based on the wrong concept of field, in fact, is due to the magnetic force per unit charge acting at a distance ( Fm/q) of the Ampere law, no matter what is moving in accordance with the Galileo principle of relativity deduced from Newton’s laws. It is indeed unfortunate that later (1865) the magnetic induction of Faraday became incorrectly the Maxwell electromagnetic induction, and today it is assumed to be a generalization of Faraday's law that states that a time-varying magnetic field is always accompanied by a spatially-varying electric field, and vice versa. Although the experiment of Neumann of the so-called motional EMF showed that the Faraday magnetic induction is always consistent with the real magnetic force acting at a distance of the well-established law of Ampere, Maxwell in 1865 for explaining the Faraday effect (1845) developed incorrectly his electromagnetic theory of wrong Maxwell’s fields moving through a fallacious ether. In fact, Faraday discovered that light consists of Newton’s rectangular particles providing not only gravitational properties (confirmed by Soldner in 1801) but also electromagnetic properties which led to my discovery of dipole nature of photon (1993). Moreover the experiments of the capacitor-inductance systems showed that the stored electric energy ( We) per unit volume of the Coulomb law between the plates of a charged capacitor is given by We /vol = εοΕ2/2 Also the stored magnetic energy Wm per unit volume of the magnetic induction associated with the existence of current in the inductance is given by Wm/vol = B2/2μo Then under the conservation law of energy one finds that E/B = c as εοE2/2 = B2/2μo or E2/B2 = 1/εομο = K/k = c2 and E/B = c However, Maxwell accepting the wrong concept of the Faraday field introduced two wrong postulations. In the first postulation Maxwell hypothesized incorrectly that the magnetic force per unit charge (Fm/q) in the magnetic induction is an electric field (E). Thus the differential equation of the Faraday induction (Fm/q)dl = (dB/dt) dS was replaced incorrectly by the first invalid differential equation of Maxwell given by Edl = (dB/dt) dS This invalid equation under the wrong postulation that a changing magnetic field gives rise to an electric field is the biggest error in the history of electromagnetism, because it led to Einstein’s contradicting relativity theories and to the false quantum electrodynamics. The second postulation of Maxwell was his hypothesis that a changing electric field between the plates of a capacitor produces a hypothetical electric current (called displacement current) able to give a magnetic force. However the experiment of French and Tessman (1963) showed that changing electric E between the plates of a capacitor cannot give magnetic forces. ( See the "Displacement Current and Magnetic Fields-ADS"). After this very important experiment connected with the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement, I presented at the international conference “Frontiers of fundamental physics”(1993) my paper “Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles”. The conference was organized by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who awarded me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus, because in that paper Ι showed that light consists of dipolic photons which led to my discovery of the Photon-Matter Interaction hν/m =ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 That is, in the correct explanation of photoelectric effect the photon absorption by an electron contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ. Surprisingly the differentiation of the variable electron mass M of the equation of Kaufman experiment(1901) M2/Mo2 = c2/(c2-u2) leads exactly to the Photon-Matter Interaction. Note that under my discovery of length contraction and time dilation, the Photon-Matter Interaction led to my discovery of unified forces of electromagnetism and of gravity which invalidate both the Einstein massless quanta of fields and his theories of special and general relativity. (See my paper "Invalid General relativity"). Moreover in that paper I showed that in case in which the displacement current (Id) is correct one can prove that such a current violates the Ampere law. It is well known that Ampere formulated his law by using a current ( I ) of high symmetry (very long wire), while the hypothetical displacement current Id is of short length (between the plates of a capacitor). Using the vector B the Ampere law at a distance r from a current I of high symmetry is given by B = 2kI/r = μοI/2πr Whereas Maxwell using the hypothetical current Id violated the Ampere law, because the Id of short length is not of high symmetry. Nevertheless he used the Ampere law incorrectly as B2πr = μοId Then making the wrong hypothesis that Id between the plates of a capacitor is equal to εο(dE/dt)S he formulated his second invalid differential equation given by Bdl = μο εο(dE/dt)dS Therefore comparing these two wrong differential equations he found that EdE/BdB = (E2/2) / (B2/2) = 1/εομο = c2 or E2/B2 = 1/εομο = c2 and E/B = c In other words Maxwell under his two wrong postulations formulated the two invalid equations which give the correct E/B = c of the experiments, because he tried to find hypothetical symmetries like the postulation of the hypothetical displacement current. So he violated the well-established laws of electromagnetism and developed his wrong electromagnetic theory involving wrong fields moving through a fallacious ether. Later (1881) J.J Thomson recognized that the electromagnetic energy is equivalent to a mass called “electromagnetic mass”. Such a mass which led me to discover the photon mass was used by Kaufmann who explained his experiment according to which the absorbed energy by an electron increases not only the electron energy but also the electron mass in accordance with the two conservation laws of energy and mass. Moreover the two American physicists Michelson and Morley in 1887 rejected experimentally the Maxwellian ether in favor of Newton’s particles of light (1704) having mass. Although the discovery of the quanta of energy E = hν by Planck (1900) showed that Maxwell’s electromagnetic theory (1865) cannot explain the optical phenomena of atomic physics , Einstein (1905) in his first paper for the explanation of the photoelectric effect made the false hypothesis that light consists of massless quanta of Maxwell’s wrong fields. Also Einstein for developing his invalid relativity abandoned the well-established laws of electromagnetism and accepted Maxwell’s fallacious idea of electric field when a magnet moves with respect to a conductor. So he violated the principle of relativity because the relative motion of a conductor and a magnet produces always magnetic force no matter what is moving, in accordance with Galileo’s principle of relativity. Fortunately, the enormous success of the Bohr model (1913) and the Schrodinger equation (1926) in three dimensions of the quantum mechanics is due to the fact that Bohr in the hydrogen atom used the electric force of the Coulomb law. Moreover the ionization of the hydrogen of 13.6 eV is due to the weak interaction of the dipole photon which occurs in accordance with my discovery of the photon-matter interaction. In this case the energy hν of the photon turns into the electric energy of the proton-electron interaction, while the photon mass m =hν/c2 turns into the so-called mass defect. However the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron 1932) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws in favor of wrong nuclear theories which could not lead to the discovery of nuclear force and structure. It is indeed fortunate that a detailed analysis of the experiments of the magnetic moments in nucleons led tomy discovery of charge distributions in nucleons able to give the nuclear force and structure by applying the well-established laws of electromagnetism. Under this condition I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003). In that paper I showed that the proton has 9 charged quarks while the neutron has 12 ones existing among 288 quarks in nucleons. ( See my “New structure of protons and neutrons"). In the same way we observe weak electromagnetic interactions of the well-established laws in the antineutrino absorption in nuclear phenomena. Since in the neutrino nature discovery the antineutrino of opposite charges behaves like a photon one concludes that it interacts with the charge of a quark under weak electromagnetic forces acting at a distance like the well known dipole-dipole interactions. In other words in both the photon and the antineutrino absorption one concludes that there exist weak electromagnetic interactions of forces acting at a distance. Category:Fundamental physics concepts